


着魔

by SOAKMEINBLEACH



Category: Vindictus, 洛奇英雄传
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOAKMEINBLEACH/pseuds/SOAKMEINBLEACH
Summary: 你回过头时，他踩着魔物将在日落之后冰冷的尸体，仿佛黑暗中的幽影般朝你走来，你握着武器的手收紧又放松，心脏像当初那样疯狂地跳动着。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 纯存档，想写的时候就写。  
> 只是用来发泄一下对格雷的性欲。  
> 以下元素含有：  
> 强制性行为、dirty talk、性幻想、OOC

初次见面时，他坐在佣兵团招待室的吧台边，当你靠近，他没有回头，可你知道他发现你了，你们的眼神在片刻后撞在一起，他的双眼中暗藏着多年来养成的锐利与漠然，仿佛正注视着即将成为尸体的物件，你愣住了，呼吸都停了一瞬间，甚至都没有注意他眼下发青，还有一种浮于表面的疲态。

当你反应过来时，他开口问你有什么事，你听出了有些不熟练的歉意，这并不是冒犯，你知道他正在适应这些“情绪”。你告诉了他自己的名字，而他则回答你：格雷。

平日里佣兵团总是吵吵闹闹，他静静地坐在一旁聆听，当然，大部分时候是在神游，被提到时总会多用点反应时间。可是，当你把目光转向他时，发现他也在看你。看着那有些疲惫的脸上会露出一个慢慢熟练起来的、温和的微笑，你忍不住也对他笑了笑，心跳得很快，恨不得从你胸口跳出来，直接蹦到他面前。

战场上他是比其他人更可靠的同伴，你只需要处理从前方冒出来的敌人，而他会为你处理好后方的一切。你回过头时，他踩着魔物将在日落之后冰冷的尸体，仿佛黑暗中的幽影般朝你走来，你握着武器的手收紧又放松，心脏像当初那样疯狂地跳动着。  
他走近。一步，踩在你的心口。为什么这么看着我？他问  
他走近，两步，踩上你的阴茎。你在害怕吗？他问。

你没有及时回答，而他停了下来，你看见他的踌躇和受伤，你从自己几乎爆炸的狂热中脱离出来，强压下想把他按在尸体堆里做爱的想法，镇定自若地解释只是有点累了，享受着他有些笨拙的关心，两人结伴回到了佣兵团。


	2. Chapter 2

他当然知道那个孩子真正的意图。每至深夜，他轻轻擦拭拳刃上早已不复存在的血迹时，身体与精神都是冰冷而清醒的，怎么可能会被欺骗，他迟钝，却根本不蠢。

钱袋子里装着前几次和你一起出任务归来时得到的报酬，锋利的拳刃是以巨大凶兽钢铁般的尖牙制成，还有些零零碎碎的东西，战场上得来，不算贵重，却也是不错的战利品，可他只是眼睁睁看着小孩儿以“看一看”作借口拿走，尽管脸上的表情几十年如一日的冷硬，态度与语气却温和至极，一字一句，吐字时缓缓的，有些生涩。

你回到佣兵团时，他正叮嘱孩子回家路上小心，切记不要再迷路。熟悉的嗓音让你耳朵打颤，你迫不及待地走了进去，却发现他的东西早已被“洗劫一空”，你提醒，如果现在去追还来得及，他的态度却出乎你的意料。

你心知他被骗了，可他那副样子，看上去分明是有自知之明的，对此却不甚在意。

你不乐意，带上他跟着小孩儿的踪迹到了家门口附近。只差临门一脚，他却扯着气势汹汹、恨不得立马就冲上去的你躲到了角落，示意你噤声，你当然乖乖照做。

顺着他的视线看到了不远处的景象。小孩儿正扯着母亲的衣袖撒娇，拿着本该属于他的武器和战利品，说话时稚气未脱，甚至还有些奶音：这些我觉得妈妈会喜欢，就都拿来了！  
母亲闻言，无奈又温柔地斥责了他，叫他明早把东西还回佣兵团，母子两人就这样牵着手回到了屋内。

你一时无语，转头观察他的反应，你心头邪火正旺，他却是松了一口气的模样，你回想起刚才那对母子说的话，对他说明天再陪他来一趟，他轻轻摇头拒绝，说这样就好。  
你问为什么，他没有思考很久，而是很快就用那像是呢喃又像是轻声低语的声音对你说：这样就好，有一个可以回去的地方，是很好的。  
你愣了愣，回想起他从未提及过，你却从相处时的蛛丝马迹中猜测的过去，可还不等你回答，他又说了一次，有一个可以回去的地方，是很好的。

你一时也心软了，不是因为那个熊孩子，而是因为他那副如释重负还有些高兴的样子，终于不打算再去计较，而是听他的，两人一起回到了佣兵团。  
在你们两人结束一天的任务道别之后，他回到佣兵团安排的住处，手边放着的你硬要送给他的新拳刃，早已被擦得锃亮，只是看一眼就知道锐利难当，如果是像以前一样去暗杀某个人，月色下都能完全映照出将死之人苍白惊恐的脸。  
而他则从怀中拿出了很久以前，你和他初次一起上战场时，你随手用自己武器碎片做的粗糙项链，在他手中，仿佛是整个世界的重量。


	3. Chapter 3

你走进佣兵团的时候，只有他一个人。

只是一瞬间，他没有转身，你也没有开口，可你知道他已有所察觉，沉默，空气凝固成了铁，你站在原地，眼睛从上到下舔舐他那被包裹严实的身体，宽肩细腰，再往下便是挺翘的双臀，你的视线在腿根处停留了两秒，你心里数着数，心跳加速，再往下，修长有力的两条腿，发力时肌肉隆起，线条紧绷，再放松只是一念之间，恢复如常。

快开口吧，Grimden。你在心中祈求，心跳越来越快，一颗心恨不能立刻就剖开你的胸膛，直接飞入他怀中，血淋淋地向他展示你的欲望。你想说些什么，却又无法开口。就算是叫出他的名字也好，你却做不到，因为你在旅馆解决自己晨勃的时候，已经玷污过。

幸好他什么都不知道。明明他什么都不知道。

你想舒一口气却不愿意甘心。

真想让他知道，让他知道……让他知道，你想把他按在佣兵团的地毯上干他，死死按住他的手腕，让他无法碰到近在手边的武器，明明那是你亲手赠与他的，可是已经无关紧要，你硬得要死，一把火在你体内熊熊燃烧，春日淫雨也无法浇熄，直把你烧得口干舌燥欲死不能。

他会抵抗吗，你猜他会，可你不在乎，你快被那把火逼疯了，他的挣扎更像是勾引般的扭动，他的颈部覆盖着柔韧的鳞甲，你红了眼睛，侧着去啃咬他的耳朵，舔舐你在他耳廓上留下的牙印，把湿润的声音搅动进他耳中，他会强忍着一声不吭吗，还是会开口说要你性命，你不在乎，你已经不在乎了，你必须速战速决，其他人，随便什么人，都可能会在下一刻出现，你必须要在一切发生之前，把阴茎嵌入他身体最柔软的侧面。

迟则生变。

接下来该怎么做。他一身繁复的皮甲，双腿却只覆盖着一层薄薄的黑色布料，你轻而易举就能撕开。撕裂的声音在一室静谧中响起，如同爆炸，落在两人耳中滋味各不相同，你听他隐忍屈辱的闷哼，心头却满足得乱颤，像他喘息吐在你耳边，阵阵涟漪。

你伸手，隔着他黑色的底裤在他会阴处摩挲，他死死咬牙再无声音传出，你心中恶意与欲望翻涌，像海水与浪花般绞烂作一体，立刻探到他穴口，指尖带着那黑色料子往他后穴里戳弄，他浑身肌肉绷紧又放松，像一只被强压着拔去利爪与尖牙的猛兽，你心中黑洞一般的畸形征服欲得到短暂的满足，可是根本不够，杯水车薪。你知道自己想怎么做。

将那点可怜的布料勾在一边，他的臀肉翘起，这样的姿势藏不住他未经人事的后穴，更方便你施为。你为了干坏事，一早便没有穿往日常穿的铠甲，而是一套让你看上去不像个强奸犯的正装，能轻而易举解下腰带，把你早就硬到爆炸的阴茎放出来，抵在他的臀缝里，毫不掩饰目的地上下摩擦，直到黏湿的液体将他穴口的褶皱浸润。

他始终不愿意出声，不像往常，哪怕说话时有些迟钝，甚至有时不太理解你的意思，却依旧耐心地听，尝试去表达自己、理解你，你开始想念他有些冰冷甚至平仄不分的声音，想念他用那略有古怪却异常迷人的声线叫你的名字，小心翼翼地关心你……让你失控。

不再多想，你压住他的腿弯，将龟头在他湿润的穴口试探着戳刺，你的眼睛被那小嘴一般的穴口吸引，直直地看着，看着它是如何勉强地将你吞入又吐出，被撑开时褶皱几乎消失，放松时委屈似的向内收缩颤抖，诚实又可怜，一点都不像他，对你冷硬。

他始终不开口，你在短暂又漫长的等待中绝望，可胯下硬挺的性器却并不失望，它期待着插进他最柔软的所在，榨取他的汁水和灵魂，在他体内操出一个并不存在的子宫，把他变得比妓女还要淫荡。  
你确实这么做了。开始很难，他紧得不可思议，深处又热又软，你差点像个处男一样被他挤到秒射，硬是忍住，报复似地直接用力干到最深处，他疼得浑身发抖，腰也软了半截，却依旧没有出声，如果你能看见，他下唇已咬出了血。

你心满意足却不敢放松，仍旧死死掐住他的手腕，捏着他的腰，等甬道被撑出你的形状，你才缓缓拔出又猛地插入，顺畅之后便开始不管不顾地操他，好像他不是你喜欢到多看一眼都会心痛的人，而是你随手在街边捡来的性玩具。

他被你插得浑身打颤，你更是恶意地去顶他的前列腺，让他被快感冲昏，放开咬破的下唇，将脸埋入柔软的地毯中闷哼。紧窄的后穴渐渐湿润，习惯了被蹂躏倾轧，像学会了服侍一般吮吸着你不断干进去的阴茎，谄媚又紧张地贴上去，像情人一样无声的挽留，渴求更多。

此时，会不会再有人来你已经无暇顾及了，你不停地在他体内抽插，结合处早已被淫水浸湿，被你撞在他臀肉上啪啪作响，有些落在地毯上，湿了一缕又一缕。你哑着嗓子开口，到了这种地步，说什么都是错，你却只想让一切错上加错。你开始侮辱他，问他是否也曾向其他男人打开双腿，任由他们把阴茎插进他湿软的小穴，他充耳不闻，你却更来兴致，咬着他的耳朵，在他耳边描述他被狼人掳到营地中轮奸的场景，它们是魔物，只知道杀戮和欲望的魔物，将他结实有力的身体揉捏舔舐到像雌兽一般，只知道被精液浇灌和不知疲倦的交配，直到违背命运地产出乳汁诞下狼人，就算在生产过程中，它们依旧在操他。

他会不会说什么呢，不会，你知道他什么都不会说，可你心里那把火却越烧越旺、越烧越旺，快把你烧到身心俱裂爆炸开来。

他被你蹂躏到双腿不停地打着摆子，你却不肯放过，直到把所有精液都交代在他体内，让他小腹处都被撑到微微隆起时，你才抽出，放下那差点被你捏碎的手腕。

他的后穴已被你操得合不拢，像缺氧一般开合呼吸着，你能看见内里娇嫩的烂红软肉，每次颤抖都吐出一点粘稠精液，你伸手在他那紧实的臀肉上抽了一巴掌，清脆的响声之后一个红印出现，肿起的穴口剧烈地收缩了几下，将浓浆挤出更多，你不叫他的名字，转而称他为婊子，要求他把屁股夹紧，一滴都不许再漏出来，好让他受孕。

佣兵团等待室对你而言足够宽敞，至少现在如此。你们面前的壁炉正燃烧着，火光映照在他散开的白发上，像分叉的舌头般在不停地舔舐着他，你可能是疯了，连这种莫名其妙的幻想都要嫉妒。

你想过一次又一次，在这个地方和他做爱，或者说得直白一点，你想在这个地方强奸他，左侧的不管是沙发还是茶几，都足够宽敞到你可以把他压上去。  
把他剥光，观察他赤裸的皮肤接触到冰凉的桌面时，是不是会控制不住发抖，然后用你的阴茎搅弄他，将你体内横冲直撞的熊熊烈火烧到他身上，让他湿润。你可以看他眼角发红咬牙忍耐，双手死死捏住桌边时青筋隆起，体温升高，血液加速流动。如果他不愿意把双腿缠上你的腰，那就把他整个人都折叠起来，他已经习惯忍耐，这也不过是细微末节的一部分。

右侧是橱柜和吧台，很适合让他趴在上面，朝你翘起屁股，掐着他的腰，插进他后穴里，撞击，汁液打在皮肉上，啪啪作响，高脚椅七倒八歪，橱柜轻轻摇晃，里面的易碎品发出惊恐的尖叫。可是，你想再用力一点、再用力一点。舔舐他脊背上结痂的伤疤，用牙齿咬开他的皮肤，舌尖折磨新鲜甜蜜的血肉，嗅闻，他骨子里散发出来的香气，仿佛可以吮吸他看似破碎却又无比坚韧的灵魂。

下一秒，你听见他叫你的名字，你浑身一抖，像被人劈头盖脸泼了一盆冰水，如梦初醒，才发觉你还站在佣兵团门口，而他转过身来，像往常一样，用那有些怪异却迷人得要死的声线叫出了你的名字，问你为什么呆呆地站在门口而不靠近，是不是身体不适，是不是……讨厌他，或是害怕他。  
你想辩解，想说没有，开口时却觉得口腔到喉咙被火烧着了一样又干又涩，只吐出了几个意味不明的音节。

他周身的气场是经年折磨换来的杀意，像一把染血却不沾血的利刃，可你知道他开始担心，甚至害怕你就这样因为厌恶而远离他，你甩甩头，将刚才满脑子的欲望抛在脑后，两步并作一步跑到他身前。  
他的眸子被细密纤长的睫毛藏去了一半，你需要微微低头才能对上他的视线，你此时才好看清那青蓝色的双眼，其中藏这些担忧，甚至是恐慌。你被他这么看着，愧疚得心都捏作一把，心中不停唾弃着自己，面上强作镇定。

早上好，Grimden，你笑着对他说。  
……嗯，早上好。他终于松了一口气，眼底也有了笑意。

你开始憎恨自己。


	4. Chapter 4

是你救了他，是你，可你也想彻底毁了他。他总说你善良，夸你耐心，待人无微不至，语气小心羞怯，好像自己不配得到这些，你只是笑着回答是他谬赞，可心里却很清楚自己究竟是什么东西……这感觉真是奇妙。

你看着他平静的表情，真挚的双眼，纯洁无辜，哪怕他总是怨憎双手沾满鲜血的自己，你却觉得这样更好，那些让他痛苦自责的过去，让你陷入痴迷，无法自拔，就像你那么多次在想象里割下他的双手双脚，保住他性命，为他换上假肢，让他任你揉捏，任你强奸，苍白的脸上终于露出了一丝裂缝，因为疼痛，还有自以为的罪有应得。

你看着他，心脏狂跳不止，脑海中疯狂的想法跟着血液流往全身，你的每一根骨头、每一个器官、每一滴液体，都在嘶吼着，狠狠地掐住他的脖子！把他压在这佣兵团等待室的柜子上，用你的嘴去撞他，让他吃痛，再将你性器一样的舌头插进他的口腔，侵犯他、侵犯他、侵犯他……

真是糟糕……又美妙。

你们说起冥想，说起他近乎麻木的好脾气，说起他羞于启齿却烂熟于心的雕刻手艺，说起他……对于茉莉安的信仰，你甚至在一个天气很好的下午，遇见了藏在神殿刻女神雕像的他，而他犹豫再三，短暂的羞耻过后，还是决定把雕像送给你。

你感激地对他说了谢谢。是的……感激，当然，非常感激。真的吗，你抚摸着手感温润的木雕，心中一团漆黑的恶意暴风般涌动。

他说，记忆中，家人都是信仰茉莉安的，所以就算在之后黑暗的日子里，也觉得仿佛被女神照拂着，因此坚定了自己可以摆脱过去的信心，而且……希望以后可以见女神一面。

他神色还是外人口中冷硬的凶狠，你却读到了虔诚。美…他真美，你想，只可惜茉莉安是个婊子。你尽量温柔地回复他，眼前却一幕幕闪过那些该死的回忆。

世人…甚至是他眼中高洁美丽又慈悲的茉莉安女神，“答应”人类会引领他们到达没有伤痛和悲哀的乐园的女神，其实是个为了满足自己欲望而不择手段的婊子。

而你如今，正在这婊子挖的火坑里苦苦挣扎。可是这有什么所谓呢？神都是婊子，茉莉安在他们中间简直太微不足道了，可是偏偏只有她被他这样……仰慕着。你的心有了微妙的转变，为什么当时砍下那对翅膀的，不是你呢？真是遗憾……

应该砍下茉莉安的翅膀的，你看着Grimden充满了向往的双眼。脑子里的一根弦终于绷不住，瞬间断裂。

应该砍下那婊子的翅膀的……然后拿起来，黑色的双翼，漆黑、比最深沉的黑夜还要暗黑的，然后回到这仿佛不会被外界影响的佣兵团来，拿给Grimden看，如果他不在，那就让卡布兰把他叫来，在他惊讶地看向你手里黑色的翅膀时，露出你此生最温柔的表情来，轻柔又坚定地告诉他——  
这就是茉莉安的翅膀，Grimden，是她的翅膀哦…就是你一直想要见的女神的翅膀，这个东西，是她神力的象征，你不是一直想要见她吗…我为你带来了。  
嗯…不过真可惜，你可能再也见不到她长什么样子了，毕竟我亲手杀了她嘛，我亲手用佛拉格拉克砍下了这对翅膀，再也不会有什么茉莉安、再也不会有那些虚无缥缈的谎言了，这世上根本没有乐园，Grimden，你可以继续仰望其他任何人或者神，你当然可以……  
而我，也可以一个、一个地…把他们杀掉，怎么样，会不会觉得开心呢？这就是，我对你的承诺。我爱你，哈哈……我爱你……

他会崩溃吗？你回过神，沉静似水地看着他，听他有些磕磕绊绊地跟你表达自己的内心，可惜了，茉莉安的翅膀已经被玛赫夺走，你说什么做什么，如今也没有意义，如果与他无关，那你连看一眼的兴趣都没有。

吃过午饭，你们两人照常出任务，其他人用揶揄的视线目送你们离去，他不知所以，你不在乎。依旧是默契满满，你分神看着魔物的血液从他脸颊侧面滑过，心跳如鼓，随手一挥手中的武器，敌人死伤大片。

结束时已是黄昏，落日余晖把两人的影子拉得很长，他像往常一样，仿佛是你的影子一般无声地走在你身后，你柔声要他和你并肩，他却说自己已成习惯，你心中什么都明白，也不逼迫，由他跟了你一段路，直到他试探着叫出你的名字。

你回过头，太阳为他镀上一层光辉，既像个杀神，又像下一秒就会怯生生跑进你怀里的白兔。  
他坦言了自己的身世，也谅解你想要弃他而去的想法——如果你有，他认为这是罪有应得。可你是什么反应？你早就知道，你什么都知道，你甚至连他身上最隐秘的伤疤在什么位置，都知道，这种事情，早已经被你调查了个清清楚楚。  
反而是他被你蒙在鼓里，如今像个惶恐又手足无措的孩子，把最真实的自己和一颗心，赤裸又血淋淋地展示在你面前，只是因为，你压抑了自己肮脏欲望之后，给他的一点，微不足道的温情。

……我一直是你认识的Grimden。这种时候…也是。  
他说。

你是的风暴下沙子垒成的坚固堡垒，碎得彻彻底底。在他难掩失落地低下头去，仿佛在等待你用沉默和离开判下死刑的时候，你抓住他的手腕，难得强硬地将他扯到了身边来。

你一直都是很好的人，Grimden。你的声音有些沙哑，看着他还没反应过来的样子，你接着说，反而……我不是你想的那么好的人，我需要你，我需要你走在我身边，现在是，以后也是，你不需要跟在任何人…或者神的身后。

如果有，那我会让他们全部消失，在你不知道的时候。最后这一句，你压在心里，无声地对自己提起。  
他颤抖着对你点了点头，回应了你一个浅淡却真挚的笑容。  
谢谢你。你听见他这么说。

你将他拉进怀里，力道不容抗拒，他没有质疑，信任又依赖地让你入侵他的私人领地，学着你，有些笨拙地回应了这个拥抱，你静静地感受着你和他的心跳渐渐合在一起，像血融化进了血里。

你不明白，Grimden，你根本不明白。这句话，你没有说出口。  
而他，沉默着接受你双臂中的片刻安宁。


	5. Chapter 5

不是怀有目的地靠近他，只是好奇，只是有不得不去满足的窥探欲。

一个看上去麻木又迟钝的男人，为什么会在战场上换了一副模样，明明外表没有任何变化，却叫你觉得他彻底变了一个人，仿佛出鞘的宝剑，早已饱饮鲜血，只要有命令，不管是什么活物，都可斩于刃下。

为什么会在接受好意的时候这么惶恐？  
为什么会觉得自己不配接受他人的好意？  
为什么会觉得你怕他？  
为什么那张被人认为是很凶恶的脸上，你却能捕捉到他的恐慌？

你开始心痒。

和他自己表现出来的罪恶感不同，和猜测和听说的，有关他“黑暗过去”不同，他是纯洁的，他是纯洁的…你知道，你就是知道。他看向你的时候总是迷茫又小心翼翼，接受你的好意时的迟疑与不敢相信，还有战场上与你并肩时…绝不让任何威胁靠近你的架势。  
太迷人了，迷人得要死。

当敌人的鲜血从他的拳刃上滑落，他双眼冷漠，身边尸横遍野，背脊笔直，头却微微低着，下一秒就足以要任何人的性命。可是他慢慢转头看向你，只是一瞬间，他就柔软得不可思议，像被太阳融化了嶙峋冰霜，周身的杀意如潮水般退去，向你走来的步伐甚至有些不自然，方才充满杀气的仿佛根本不是他。

他走到你身边，开口便抖露出那有些平仄不分，怪异却迷人的声线。有些紧张，他问你，没事吧，有没有受伤？

……

你不能很好地形容自己此刻的感受，你只觉得自己是条砧板上的鱼，可以被人用刀子连肉和骨头一起剁碎，也可以被锤子一口气砸个稀巴烂，你在心里死死地扼住了自己的喉咙，生怕不这么做，下一秒就会断气，你想说什么，或者是尖叫，压抑住自己变态又疯狂的想法，不要碰他，不能碰他，你却想得要死，想碰他到恨不得去死。想……把他压在尸山血海里，插入他，吻他，咬他，你疯了，你就快疯了，你已经疯了，你只想不停地干他，让他掉眼泪，让他出血，不停地告诉他…你爱他，希望他，可以恨你。

在这一刻，你，被宣告死亡。


	6. Chapter 6

滚烫柔韧的血肉之躯…一点点靠近，鼻尖与颈窝，呼吸灼热，肌肤很快湿润，他的身体开始颤抖，轻声哀求，而你，变本加厉。

精灵之心在黑暗的房间里散发着幽幽光亮，你看得清他胸膛是如何起伏，被你吮吸时如何战栗，柔软的触感，像乳房般下陷，吸住你的手，凌虐的红痕隐藏在阴影之中。

想折磨他，让他浑身上下没有一处完好，这会让他更漂亮，像精心雕刻的艺术品，残缺会使他完美。

用上牙齿，他想忍耐，却还记得你的叮嘱，只好放松身体接受你的倾轧，红着眼角，视线飘忽不定地喘息着，吸气时声音发颤，勾起你的施虐欲。

吻他，从小腹开始往上，舔舐他的皮肤，感受他每一次欢愉的颤抖，从锁骨的中心点到他的喉结，像叼住猎物的脖颈般加重咬合力，他瞬间绷紧身体，数秒后便乖乖放松，你的吻也到了他嘴角，温柔一些，轻轻地落下一个吻，他与你心有灵犀，在你舌尖将到未到之时，便张开嘴由你侵入。

他是赤裸的，在你的掌中，在你的怀里，生涩地回应你的吻，任你像个君王一样掠夺他湿热口腔中的领地，温顺地…顺着你的力道，打开双腿，将腿弯搭在你手心。  
毫无保留。

他熟悉你的手指，如何在会阴处爱抚，如何将每一段指节插进去。可他不知如何索吻，在你直起身体时，有些湿润的双眼里闪烁着不自知的痴迷，他看着你，柔软的后穴吸着你的手指，一根、两根、三根。黏腻的水声，来自你一次又一次加深彼此之间的吻，也来自他进入状态之后被你插出的汁水。

他声音低沉，开口时有些抖，你听见他小心翼翼地唤出你的名字，在耳边，在眼前，不停地、不断地呼唤着你。

你将手拔出来时，他眼角的一抹红湿润了，嘴边轻轻地咬着你的名字，像羽毛般拨弄你的心，酥麻发痒，阵痛不止。你终于将阴茎嵌入他身体最柔软的甬道中时，他抱紧了你，修长有力的双腿缠住了你的腰身，你们结合得好紧，他像第一次那样，有些无措地叫着你。

你一次又一次回应他，温柔与耐心下，藏着你要将他彻底困在身边的…欲望，不可见光，不得见人。是个人都会被他逼疯的，那些念头膨胀着，吸水的海绵……看着松散，实则盈满了罪恶，轻轻一碰，欲望就流出来，湿了满手。

他是这样的…踏着黑暗与血液而来，双眼锋利更胜新铸的利刃，可那灵魂，破碎了，可坚韧到让人期待他到何种地步才会折断。

他常常头痛，你关心也无用，他只能回答你没事，可是他痛苦的表情，微微皱起眉头，寒凉的双眸紧闭，柔软的眼睫铺成颤抖的阴影，薄唇上常年苍白的，染不了颜色，你好心动，想咬破他的唇肉，把血染上去，舔他，再伸出舌头搅弄他的口腔，听他隐忍又难耐的呻吟。

回应他，一次又一次。你握住他的手，从他的指缝里插进去，轻车熟路，像你把阴茎插进他双腿中间，紧紧地、紧紧地交缠，感受他掌心的茧和滚烫体温，听他在耳边无意识地轻轻叫你名字，他不明白，却完全信任你，愿意把自己交给你，这一刻，你心甘情愿去死，为他去死。

他被你操得像个熟透烂红的果子，重重一捣，满是汁水，果肉甜蜜黏腻，紧紧地吸附着你的阴茎，吮吸不止。

掐住他濒临高潮时紧绷的腰肢，整根拔出然后猛地没入，他失声仰着头，脖颈弓起易碎的弧度。

吻他，不够，根本不够，他的指尖、手背、手腕处突出的骨头，肩头，咬住锁骨，让他以为你已经透过皮肉在侵犯他的白骨，享受他恐惧又快乐的嘶嘶吸气，乳头红肿，你却依旧爱不释口，他只好再次带着哭腔开口哀求，以其他地方也想要为借口，而你达到目的，选择接受。

吻到小腹，你欺骗他会有子宫，每次做爱时，他被快感冲昏了头，这里便会不住地战栗，好像他真的信了你随口胡诌的鬼话，以为自己会被你干到怀孕。  
……把你迷昏了头。

肌肉紧实的大腿，啃咬之后接上吮吸，舌尖可以加剧每一丝感受，他后穴里还含着你的一泡精液，被收缩不止的肠壁挤得往外流，你看着，红了眼睛，却强压在心底，从他大腿根部一路亲到了脚踝，在此处留下牙印，应该是痛的，他却因为习惯而毫无反应，你不喜欢这样，只好再一次插入他，想不停地吻他让他窒息，却也想操到他神志不清、满脸眼泪哭叫不止。

他回应你，没有原则和底线地回应你，被你操到浑身发抖。左手揽着你的脊背，右手抚上你的后脑，他仿佛在安慰一只焦躁不安的猛兽。  
你埋在他肩窝里，呼吸、呼吸、再呼吸。  
夜还长。


End file.
